Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Luis needs to master at least $118$ songs. Luis has already mastered $32$ songs. If Luis can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Luis will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Luis Needs to have at least $118$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 118$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 118$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 32 \geq 118$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 118 - 32 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 86 $ $x \geq \dfrac{86}{3} \approx 28.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Luis has spent working, we round $28.67$ up to $29$ Luis must work for at least 29 months.